


Day Two Hundred Eighty-Four || Apple Pie

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [284]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When a lightly-populated class means a free day, Hinata puts it to good use. But then a troubling question is brought to light...he might be leaving?





	Day Two Hundred Eighty-Four || Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 98, 108, 139, and 227!)

Though he never would have thought as much when he was first shoehorned into this class, Sasuke has to admit...Home Ec has grown on him. While he’s still a good student and honestly enjoys most of his classes at least somewhat, there’s just something really...nice about that class in particular. Sure, it’s not just baking cookies everyday, but it’s become a nice change of pace compared to everything else.

He tells himself it’s because the class is just so...different. He’s actually learning some handy skills, even if most guys wouldn’t bother. He’s handier in the kitchen than ever, knows several ways to sew by hand (and how to use a machine), and they’ve even broached into things like human development. Never did he think he’d know so much about babies...but, well, you never know. Maybe he’ll have to...deal with one someday.

But if he’s honest with himself - _truly_ honest - there’s another very big factor to why he’s come to enjoy the class as much as he does.

Strolling into his last block of the day, Sasuke finds himself to be a little early, and almost alone. There’s an away basketball game, and several of the girls typically present are absent, either as part of the team, or the cheer squad. Along the whiteboard, he reads the daily instructions. Apparently, given the low class percentage, they’re just having a free day.

Before he can stop himself, Sasuke perks up...because he knows exactly what that’s going to mean.

“Hi, everyone!”

Turning, he gives a lax wave to the only other senior in the class: Hinata Hyūga. “Hey. Seems we’ve got a free day with the game today.”

“Oh?” Like him, she seems to brighten at the notion. “That’s great! I’ve had a recipe I’ve been wanting to try with you!”

“Yeah?” Sasuke does his best to temper his reaction, despite the warmth the notion brings him. “Something we can finish in class?”

“Well...it might go a _little_ over...is that okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve got nothing to do. A few teachers lightened up because of the game, so I’ve got hardly any homework.”

“Me too! O-okay, we’ll do it then!” Digging into her binder, she pulls out a recipe with a grin. “Apple pie!”

Sasuke blinks, looking the paper over. “...is it very sweet?”

“Well, sort of...but the apples are a bit sour, so that sort of...balances it out?”

“...okay.” He won’t admit it, but he’s not _quite_ so put off by sweets anymore. Not since meeting Hinata.

The pair move to the kitchen wall, first gathering their ingredients and a pie plate. “So I actually use a different pie crust recipe...it’s just a few ingredients you mix and press in the plate, and bake _with_ the rest of the pie! It’s so much easier than rolling stuff out,” Hinata offers, flipping the page over and showing the separate crust instructions. “You want to do that, first?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Great! I’ll start peeling and cutting the apples!”

Having not actually made a pie yet, Sasuke follows the recipe carefully, wary of messing something up. But true to Hinata’s word, it’s actually pretty simple. Mixing up the handful of ingredients, he smoothes it along the bottom before announcing, “Okay, now what?”

“Here, mix up the spices and sugar for the apples - I’m almost done!”

He does as asked, not bothering to quip or question. By now, the pair have done enough baking together to just know how to go about it. Hinata leads, and Sasuke follows. In all reality, he’s probably gotten enough practice to lead himself, but...well, he hasn’t given that a try just yet.

Hinata pours his mix over the sliced apples, coating them well and putting them in the pie plate atop the crust. “All right, I think we’ll do the Dutch style topping.”

“...what’s that mean?”

“It’s a crumbly sort of top, rather than a solid sheet of crust!” She shows him how, pulsing the ingredients in a food processor until they form, well...crumbles! “Now we just spread this over the top...and there we have a pie! It has to bake for about fifty minutes, so...we’ll run over class by a little bit. But I don’t think the teacher minds.”

With the oven already hot, it’s Sasuke who puts it in, setting the timer. They tidy up, and then...it’s time to wait.

As per usual, they pass the time on their phones, the instructor hardly caring on such a relaxed day. Hinata plays a mobile game, Sasuke browsing a forum he frequents.

But eventually they get bored.

“So...what’s your favorite kind of pie?”

“I honestly don’t eat much of it. Too sweet most of the time.”

Hinata makes a face. “I still don’t understand that…”

“Well what about you?”

“I’d say...lemon meringue.”

“Lemon?”

“Mhm!”

“What’s...meringue?”

“It’s egg whites and sugar, beaten together until it’s light and fluffy! You bake it, and the tops turn a light brown...it’s _so_ good. Maybe we’ll try one next time! It’s actually pretty simple.”

“I could maybe do lemon if it isn’t too sweetened.”

The bell eventually rings, and the pair linger, their teacher more than used to them staying past the bell. It’s not too long before the timer dings, and Sasuke retrieves the pie. It actually smells...really good! Cinnamon and nutmeg just might make it tolerable.

“Want some ice cream?”

“Is...pie really not enough?”

“Apple pie and vanilla ice cream are like...a match made in heaven!”

“I’ll pass.”

“How about caramel sauce?”

Sasuke blinks owlishly. “...I think it’ll be sweet enough.”

Hinata dishes some up, indulging in a little bit of some ice cream left over from the day they all made a batch by hand. And then she seems to hover in wait, eager as always to see his reaction.

Sasuke takes a bite of his own, chewing thoughtfully. “...I like it.”

“Yay!”

“It’s not so sweet.”

“I went a little light on the sugar for you.” Hinata then digs into hers, humming happily.

“...you know...I’m gonna be really sad when this class is over.”

That makes her pause. “...are you...switching next semester?”

“Dunno yet. But I only needed the half a credit.”

“Oh...well, I was going to stay. There aren’t really any classes I need in this block next semester.” She gives a halfhearted smile. “It’ll be sort of l-lonely without you.”

“Yeah...I’ll have to see what the guidance counselor says. My dad’s riding me pretty hard about pumping up my grades for applications.”

“Well, that makes sense. It’s important. I’m still not sure what I’m doing next year, so...I’ll admit I took a bit of an easier road than I could have.”

“It’s different for everybody. Gotta do what makes you happy, too.”

“Yeah…”

The pair sink into a slightly awkward silence. In truth, he’d be more than happy to stay. And surely his mother would support it. His father, on the other hand…

“Well, if you _do_ switch, I’m still glad you were in here,” Hinata then offers, smiling a bit more warmly. “It’s been a lot of f-fun teaching you stuff!”

“Yeah? It’s been nice learning it. Maybe we can still make some stuff after school sometimes, when we’re not too bogged down.”

“I...I’d like that!”

“Then consider it a plan.”

The atmosphere then lightens until he gives the clock a glance. “But, speaking of...it’s getting kinda late. Think we should go?”

“Probably...want to take some pie home?”

“Sure.”

They each take a few slices, Sasuke sure his mother would like some. If only Itachi were home, but...well, that won’t be until Winter break. The pair part ways in the hallway, Sasuke going to pack up his stuff for the evening. The thought returns as to what to do come the end of the semester.

He really does want to stay...and surely half a credit won’t make that big of a difference, right? Maybe he’ll talk to Mikoto about it...sighing and picking up his bag, he leaves the school behind, apple pie carefully nestled in his backpack.

**Author's Note:**

> I have...fallen another day behind OTL Yesterday was just exhausting, in more ways than one, so...I took the night off. I'm sorry ;n; I probably won't have time to catch up until at least the end of October since I have another challenge going on, but! Hopefully by the end of the year I'll be done on the last day, aha~
> 
> Anyway! More of our cute lil Home Ec AU. I really do love this one, it's just so stinkin' sweet. But it seems we have a little bit of a plot conflict...Sasuke might be leaving the class? Say it ain't so! We'll have to see what his decision is come the end of the semester, but...at least he and Hinata will keep on keepin' on no matter what!
> 
> But with that, I really need to get to bed, lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
